


I'll hold you tight

by shinyyy18



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, also cute, also i'm bad at tagging, also sweet, soft
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyyy18/pseuds/shinyyy18
Summary: Sau 2 ngày coi lại phim, thì cảm xúc lại ùa về nữa rồi. Vẫn là Kurosawa và Adachi ngọt ngào và đáng yêu nhất nhỉ.Mình cũng đã viết được kha khá cho fanbook của Cherry Maho rồi, hi vọng mọi người chờ được đến ngày fanbook hoàn thành nha. Mọi người làm fanbook ai cũng đều siêu giỏi luôn đó.À nếu được mọi người hãy nghe bài Star Blossom của Sejeong và Doyoung nhé, mình đã nghe bài đó khi viết đấy.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 10





	I'll hold you tight

**Author's Note:**

> Sau 2 ngày coi lại phim, thì cảm xúc lại ùa về nữa rồi. Vẫn là Kurosawa và Adachi ngọt ngào và đáng yêu nhất nhỉ.  
> Mình cũng đã viết được kha khá cho fanbook của Cherry Maho rồi, hi vọng mọi người chờ được đến ngày fanbook hoàn thành nha. Mọi người làm fanbook ai cũng đều siêu giỏi luôn đó.
> 
> À nếu được mọi người hãy nghe bài Star Blossom của Sejeong và Doyoung nhé, mình đã nghe bài đó khi viết đấy.

Hôm nay vẫn là một buổi sáng bình thường như mọi ngày.

Adachi thức dậy, thay đồ đi làm, đến xe bán cơm nắm mua hai cuộn cơm double mayo, rồi lại lấn cấn muốn mua thêm một cuộn cơm nữa.

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui một hồi rồi cũng không mua thêm. Adachi lắc đầu, thấy bản thân mình thật tệ hại quá đi mất, mới sáng sớm ra đã suy nghĩ lung tung rồi.

Rồi cũng lại đến công ty, chào buổi sáng các đồng nghiệp ngồi xung quanh rồi ngồi xuống ghế của mình. Sau đó lại không nhịn được mà ngoái đầu về sau nhìn về chỗ ngồi của người đó. Kurosawa Yuichi, người đồng nghiệp cùng khóa của cậu, có vẻ ngoài vô cùng đẹp trai, lại thông minh sáng láng, có thành tích đứng đầu phòng sales 5 năm liền, một người đàn ông vô cùng lịch lãm và ưu tú, chính vì thế mà mọi cô gái trong văn phòng đều đổ rạp trước người này.

Không chỉ có các cô gái đâu.

Ngay cả Adachi cũng vậy.

Những thành tích hay vẻ ngoài đẹp trai thì Adachi cũng không chắc lắm. Nhưng cậu và người này trùng hợp lại vào công ty cùng một lúc, nên với bản tính hào hiệp sẵn có, Kurosawa đã giúp đỡ cậu không ít chuyện. Từ những số liệu quan trọng mà chỉ bên bộ phận của Kurosawa mới có, những tài liệu không cẩn thận thất lạc sang bộ phận khác, đến uống đỡ rượu cho cậu trong những buổi gặp mặt đối tác vì biết cậu không thể uống rượu. Kurosawa chẳng cần làm như thế, nhưng anh ta vẫn cứ thế, cứ tiếp tục hỗ trợ cậu trong nhiều chuyện mà lẽ ra anh ta không cần phải đụng tay đến.

Nên Adachi buồn bực khi phát hiện ra mình đã cảm động mà thích người này từ lúc nào không hay.

Mỗi ngày đi làm, Adachi đều chú ý xem Kurosawa đã đến công ty chưa, có hôm vì tình cờ gặp nhau ở ngoài thang máy mà tim cậu không nhịn được nhảy lên mấy nhịp, rồi có hôm lại vô tình đứng kế nhau trong thang máy chật ních mà được hít hà mùi thơm từ Kurosawa.

Vì làm ở bộ phận sales, nên Kurosawa thường đi ra ngoài gặp mặt khách hàng, có hôm nửa ngày, có hôm đi cả buổi. Những hôm như vậy, Adachi thường sẽ ở lại làm thêm giờ, biết đâu Kurosawa sẽ trở lại, để hai người có thể ở riêng với nhau một chút, để Adachi có thể chào tạm biệt Kurosawa, để Kurosawa có thể nói với cậu rằng “cậu đã vất vả rồi”.

Nhưng cũng có nhiều hôm Kurosawa không về công ty, Adachi chờ đến tối rồi cũng lủi thủi thu xếp đồ đạc ra về.

Có những lúc Kurosawa thấy thích thú điều gì đó, anh ấy sẽ cười rộ lên, người đàn ông ưu tú lịch lãm khi ấy lại đột nhiên trở nên đáng yêu lạ thường. Rồi cũng có những lúc, anh ấy tuy là đang chỉ bảo nhẹ nhàng cho các đàn em, nhưng nét mặt lại nghiêm túc cứng rắn khiến cho bọn họ có muốn cũng không dám thả lỏng hay lơ là.

Rồi Adachi cũng sớm vỡ mộng mà phát hiện ra, Kurosawa đối với ai đều cũng sẽ như vậy. Anh ấy sẽ luôn giúp đỡ những đồng nghiệp khó khăn khi họ cần, sẽ mang thêm tài liệu cho họ nếu như họ thiếu, sẽ giữ cửa thang máy cho từng người đi vào. Căn bản là Adachi hay là ai khác đi chăng nữa, Kurosawa cũng sẽ đối xử như nhau mà thôi.

Thế nhưng Adachi lại chẳng thể nào cắt đứt đoạn tình cảm đơn phương này.

Những ngày cuối tuần lủi thủi trong phòng, Adachi thường ngẩn ngơ. Kurosawa chắc hẳn có những ngày nghỉ rất vui vẻ, anh ấy sẽ ra ngoài và vui chơi cùng rất nhiều bạn bè này, hoặc cũng có thể là đang đi chơi công viên cùng người yêu không chừng nữa.

Có những ngày may mắn Kurosawa sẽ nhờ cậu chuẩn bị tài liệu họp hay tài liệu về khách hàng, rồi sau đó sẽ khen cậu về những chi tiết cậu đã tỉ mỉ tổng hợp, cám ơn cậu đã làm ra những tài liệu thật đẹp, đầy đủ và dễ đọc như thế này. Những lúc ấy Adachi sẽ hạnh phúc mà thấy mình như đang ở trên mây, vì Kurosawa, chỉ cần cậu có thể giúp đỡ lại cho anh một chút thì đã là tốt lắm rồi.

Có những ngày hạnh phúc, rồi sẽ có những ngày buồn phiền. Muốn kể cho anh ấy nghe về tập mới nhất của Ragna Crimson, muốn cho anh ấy ăn thử cơm cuộn double mayo, muốn khoe anh ấy những bức vẽ mà cậu đã vẽ mỗi khi rảnh rỗi. Chỉ là vô thức thôi, khi có những điều vui vẻ, thì lại nghĩ đến Kurosawa đầu tiên. Chỉ là, với danh nghĩa đồng nghiệp cùng lứa, thì chẳng ai làm như vậy với nhau cả. Adachi nghĩ vậy, rồi lại thấy tủi thân đến nhiều lúc rơi nước mắt.

Ngày qua ngày, Adachi lại sợ hãi khi gặp Kurosawa. Thà rằng đừng nói chuyện với nhau, đừng chạm mặt nhau, đừng cười với nhau, thì Adachi cũng sẽ không ôm mối tình cảm viễn vông này thêm làm gì nữa. Adachi biết mình đã tự đào hố chôn mình, khi cậu nhận ra mình thương Kurosawa nhiều hơn cậu tưởng tượng.

Vì tuy rằng cả ngày thần sắc đều rất tươi tỉnh, làm việc thuần thục nhanh nhẹn, nhưng có những buổi tối, khi mà mọi người đã về hết, thì Kurosawa mới lột bỏ vẻ bên ngoài hoàn hảo mà gục mặt xuống bàn vì kiệt sức. Để rồi khi Adachi không biết làm gì khác ngoài mua cho anh một lon cà phê, thì khi ấy Kurosawa đã nhanh nhẹn khôi phục lại bộ giáp cứng cáp của mình mà cười tươi với Adachi.

Một cái đồ ngốc không hề biết tự thương mình.

Cậu rất muốn nói với anh, rằng Kurosawa đã làm rất tốt rồi, Kurosawa rất đáng nể, Kurosawa là một người vô cùng tốt, Kurosawa hãy chăm sóc bản thân mình hơn nữa.

Rằng cậu thương Kurosawa nhiều lắm.

Nhưng khi Adachi còn đang luống cuống, thì cậu chợt thấy mình đang đứng giữa một khu rừng lớn không người. Còn chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, thì một con khủng long bạo chúa khổng lồ xuất hiện, phóng với tốc độ ánh sáng đến chỗ cậu đang đứng, và rồi chuyện gì đến cũng phải đến, con khủng long dẫm Adachi bẹp dí.

“A!”

Adachi lồm cồm tỉnh dậy.

Một mùi thơm lừng từ dưới bếp bay vào trong phòng ngủ. Adachi còn chưa tỉnh hẳn, cậu vô thức đứng dậy, lững thững đi về phía nhà bếp.

Một bóng lưng quen thuộc. Kurosawa đang chăm chú tỉ mẩn nấu bữa sáng cho cả hai.

Giấc mơ vừa nãy dội về trong tâm trí Adachi. Thì ra, thì ra chỉ là mơ, thì ra ở đây Kurosawa vẫn thương cậu, thì ra ở đây, người chịu giày vò bởi đoạn tình đơn phương ấy, cũng chính là Kurosawa. Chỉ có một điều không thay đổi, cho dù là trong mơ, cho dù là thực tại, thì Adachi vẫn luôn thương Kurosawa, và sau giấc mơ vừa nãy, cậu lại thương anh nhiều hơn nữa.

Kurosawa vẫn chưa biết Adachi đã thức dậy, bóng lưng ấy vẫn cần mẫn bên nồi súp miso, sau khi nếm thử một muỗng súp lại gật gật đầu hài lòng.

Adachi mỉm cười. Đời thực lại còn đẹp hơn cả trong mộng mơ.

Cậu lớn gan bước đến, vòng tay ôm lấy bóng lưng gầy gầy cao cao ấy, dụi dụi mà hít hà, nghĩ đến cảnh đơn phương Kurosawa trong mơ, Adachi lại càng siết chặt vòng tay hơn nữa.

Kurosawa tuy có hơi giật mình, nhưng lại nhanh chóng cảm thấy vui vẻ, rất hiếm khi Adachi chủ động như thế này. Anh nắm chặt lấy hai bàn tay của cậu.

“Chào buổi sáng, Adachi”

“Chào buổi sáng, Kurosawa”

Cậu ngập ngừng một hồi rồi nói tiếp

“Kurosawa biết không, em yêu Kurosawa nhất trên đời”

Cho tới khi bừng tỉnh hẳn khỏi cơn buồn ngủ và nhận ra mình vừa nói những lời gì, thì Adachi chỉ còn biết dúi gương mặt đỏ lựng vào lưng của Kurosawa, sống chết cũng không chịu buông tay ra.

Còn Kurosawa vẫn luôn cười khà khà từ nãy đến giờ.

Ừ, đúng vậy, cậu sẽ không bao giờ buông tay Kurosawa đâu, không bao giờ.

12.3.2021


End file.
